The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to space management in thinly provisioned boxes.
A box is a storage computing device that is typically attached to one or more storage devices and enables the autonomous handling and processing of input/output (I/O) requests, such as a storage controller, storage cluster, or storage server.
Thin provisioning is a method for allocating storage (blocks or other elements of storage capacity) using virtualization technology. Thin provisioning allows allocation of virtual volumes in a box so that the sum of all virtual volume capacities may logically exceed the physical space of the box.